


Without Love

by TheKingIsDead (witch_lit)



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/TheKingIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sided Figgy. Iggy can hear them, Fang and Max. And he really doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Love

 

 

 

 

_"_ _Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away_.

_If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life"_

Iggy pressed his palms to his ears, trying to block out the noise, drown out the moaning he could hear from the hotel room next to his. As much as he didn't want to, he could hear every movement, every catch of breath and every word the couple was uttering. Sounds the rest of the flock, all asleep in the room, wouldn't be able to hear. He didn't want to hear it, it wasn't a gift, and it was torture to hear the moans from Fang and Max's room. He didn't need to hear it. He already knew they were together, but this… it was more painful than anything Iggy had ever experienced, it was causing tears to pour out his useless eyes. He wished, right then, that he was deaf and blind. He's happy he's blind so he doesn't have to see them exchanging glances, unhappy he can hear because he still knows nearly everything about their relationship. The only person who knows more about everyone in the flock is Angel, hands down, but only because she's been poking through everyone's heads. Only because she automatically knows everything Iggy knows and more.

Iggy hated that Fang liked Max. He despised it so much, but he also hated the fact that he could hate something about Fang. He hated being a freak, even more than the others. He hated that he was blind, he hated that he was gay. Why couldn't he just be a normal, average guy with a girlfriend and maybe just some reading glasses? His life was fairly shitty already without Max and Fang being all over each other. He didn't need another reason to explode, another reason for his detonation.

He didn't need to hear this, he didn't need to hear his crush have sex with someone that wasn't him. It was beyond cruel, and Iggy's starting to think that they know. That Max and Fang know, and are just making such a big show out of it to hurt him. He knows they're probably not, but that's what it feels like. He's being paranoid. He knows he's being paranoid, and he knows he's not going to stop.

Being paranoid didn't mean the whole world wasn't after him.

The whole world was after him, and his flock, in a way. ITEX. A giant corporation that nearly owned the world. Owns everything, with their label stamped everywhere. If you looked hard enough, Iggy wagered, someone with sight could probably see it on every one of the flock, somewhere, imprinted into them, their label.

"FANG!" Max shouted, and it was muffled through the door but Iggy could still hear her cry of pleasure. He held back a sob, rocking back and forth. He hates it, hates it so much. Why couldn't it be him that Fang is inside of, why couldn't Fang see Iggy in the same way Iggy sees him? Why is it the blind one who doesn't need help seeing?

Suddenly a small, but warm arm is around his shoulders. Iggy tenses, and Angel speaks softly to him. "Iggy, you know he's straight. There's nothing you can do."

Iggy just cried harder. Angel knows what's going on with him. How couldn't she? You can't hide something from a girl who knows everything. He doesn't have to say to her that his heart is taking a brutal beating, she knows. She knows. "I know there's no chance, Angel... I just... Want it so much" He whispers, his voice sticky in his throat.

There was a moan from the room next door, one Angel could hear without listening to it from Iggy's mind. This must have been torturing him so much. "It'll be alright, I promise. They won't do it again."

Iggy let out a bitter laugh. "I can hear them, you know. Their heartbeats are increasing. They're about to cum. I can hear it all." He whispered.

"Iggy..."

"Angel, go to sleep. You need your rest." Iggy said. He was going to be fine... yeah. He was going to be fine.

Angel sighed. "Fine. But wake me up if you need anything."

Iggy nodded. "I will."

Angel went back to her bed, and Iggy didn't blame her for passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow. It had been a long day.

"FANG!" "MAX!"

He could hear them cumming on the other side of the wall. At that moment he realized he wanted to die. So he went to the bathroom and found a disposable razor.

* * *

Fang and Max walked into the room the rest of the flock was sleeping in, smiles on their faces. Everyone was lumps on the floor, sleeping soundly. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Max shouted. She watched in satisfaction as three lumps rose from under their protective blankets, yawns and sleepy eyes following.

"It's too early, Max. Go away." Yawned Gazzy.

Once they were all awake to some degree, Nudge quickly realized the bathroom door was locked. She looked around, trying to figure out who was in it. "Ig, hurry up, I need to use that!" She yelled to no response.

"Iggy's not in there." Angels said, eyebrow furrowed. "I can't hear his thoughts."

There was silence. "Then where's Iggy?" Max finally asked. "He couldn't have flown off, could he?"

Angel's eyes widen, and she whimpers. "Oh God... Please tell me... he wasn't thinking like that before... oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"What's wrong, Angel?"

Angel didn't answer. "Open the door." She whispered instead.

Max carried out the command, and she and Angel were the first to see what was inside of it. Red. A pale body, useless eyes milked over. Blood dried around the wrists. Max tried to cover Angel's eyes, but it was too late. Angel always knows everything. A tear drops from one of her eyes, and she turns around to look at Fang. It's all his fault.

She launched herself at him, hitting, kicking, screaming, while everyone watches her in confusion. Fang tried to pry her off him, but he can't. When they finally pull her off, she had broken down crying, her and Max are crying. The others that had stuck their head into the bathroom are all crying as well, or just generally looking shocked.

"It's all your fault!" Angel yelled at Fang, being held back by Max, who was trying to be strong."It's all your fault!"

"What's my fault?" Fang asked, still unaware of the situation.

"Iggy... he's dead." Max whispered. "But Angel, it's not Fang's fault. It's no one's fault."

Angel glared at her. "You, too. You know he could hear everything last night?"

Max looked mortified and depressed at the same time. "Omigod... But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Angel shook her head. "You're all idiots, you know that? It hurt him, more than everything, every time you and Fang snuck off."

Confusion swept over everyone's expression. "But, he thought of me as a sister..." Max said. Iggy couldn't have liked her like that, could he?

"Not you." Angel said. "Him."

 "Iggy... was gay?"

Angel nodded. "He'd been in love with Fang for years.. I thought he'd be fine when I went to sleep, his thoughts weren't suicidal... But I guess I was wrong."

The flock was never the same again. 


End file.
